


The Exploration

by fuzipenguin



Series: Two Jets and a Jeep [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Hound is learning where he fits in





	The Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user ivorys-j asked: Thundcracker/Hound/Skywarp. bondage/body worship.

                “Tighter,” Thundercracker suggests. He reaches over Hound’s shoulder to tug sharply on the coarse rope Hound had been winding around Skywarp’s wrist. “Beneath the armor.”

                “Are you sure?” Hound questions uncertainly. Skywarp flexes his arm, plating flaring so that the edge of the rope slips beneath a transformation seam. Thundercracker pulls even harder and Skywarp gasps excitedly, squirming.

                “Very. He likes it constrictive,” Thundercracker explains.

                “Wanna feel it – _really_ feel it!” Skywarp adds, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. “S’ok, sweetspark. You know my safe word. But I’ll never use it,” he adds with a flash of a grin.

                “You should if you don’t feel safe,” Hound encourages, taking the end of the rope from Thundercracker and tying it off as the other flier demonstrates.

                Skywarp turns back around to face the wall, shaking his head in the process. “I feel completely safe with you two.”

                Hound takes a step closer, spreading his palms along the lower edges of Skywarp’s wings and squeezing lightly. Hound marvels at the shiver that races down Skywarp’s back. “Even with someone who technically is the enemy?”

                “Absolutely,” Skywarp returns with absolute confidence. “Hey, TC, why don’t you finish. Let Hound explore.”

                Hound guiltily jerks his hands back, stuttering. “Oh, I’m s-sorry, I should have been…”

                A large hand grips Hound’s wrist and gently lifts his arm. His hand is placed back on Skywarp’s left wing, Thundercracker stepping in against Hound’s side. He looks up to see a gentle smile aimed down at him.

                “He’s right. You explore. I’ll show you the ropes another time,” Thundercracker offers.

                Skywarp snickers. “’Show you the ropes’ – nice one, TC.”

                Thundercracker rolls his optics and glides away, his own wings waving softly in exasperation. “Shut up, you little deviant.”

                “Who’s the deviant here? The one getting tied up or the one… ooh!... doing the tying. Yeah, right there, Hound,” Skywarp purrs trying to arch his back into Hound’s exploring fingers. “You keep doing that and I’ll overload.”

                Hound blinks down at where his fingers rest on an innocuous part of plating. “Here? There’s nothing there.”

                “So? Keep touching anyway!” Skywarp exclaims, and Hound rushes to comply, digging the pads of his blunt fingertips into the plating.

                Skywarp groans and then yips as Thundercracker wraps another rope around his trinemate’s neck. Thundercracker slides it high, just under Skywarp’s chin and uses it to tug his head backwards.

                “Ask nicely,” Thundercracker rumbles. “Ask our guest _nicely_ and _maybe_ he’ll make you come screaming and writhing against this broken down wall.” 

                Hound stares at the blue Seeker, mouth hanging open at the deep, growling tone Thundercracker had used. The timbre of it practically vibrates Hound’s struts and they aren’t even touching. Apparently it is even more effective against Skywarp because he cries out wordlessly, fingers clenching on air.

                “Please! Please, Hound! Will you keeping touching me there and make me overload?” Skywarp begs.

                Hound presses even deeper with his hands for an instant before lightening his touch and stroking across the wing, moving towards the center of Skywarp’s back. “Maybe. But I’m not done exploring first,” he says, voice wavering a little. Skywarp’s making the most pitiful sounds…

                But an encouraging nod from Thundercracker firms Hound’s resolve and he proceeds to explore every inch of Skywarp’s back at Hound’s own pace.

                And he does make Skywarp overload, but only when Hound chooses to do so, after much… _much_ pleading on Skywarp’s part.

 

~ End


End file.
